iNever Knew
by Slytherfoot
Summary: Freddie is called to a scene he never thought possible... How could Sam, being the person that she is, end up with this horrible fate? What can he do, when all hope is lost? He just wanted to tell her...     Seddie. R&R Please
1. iNever Knew

**Kisshigo: Hey all you people! This is my first iCarly FanFiction, I wrote this at around midnight, so if there are any mistakes… Don't flame ^.^ I hope it is good. Seddie though :D If anyone is wondering, she was abused by her mother as a child, and it hasn't stopped since. Melanie doesn't know about it because she wasn't really ever in the picture. I hope you like it. If you do, please review!**

Thump, Thump, Thump. His breathing was even and rhythmically matched the slow rain that gently drummed the earth of Seattle.

After a long day, the midnight moon that shone brightly into his room could not wake him. It seemed like nothing could.

That's when the phone rang.

On any given night, he wouldn't have stirred, not for anything. But his heart told him otherwise.

Something was wrong.

Terribly

Terribly

Wrong.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, annoyed and… Anxiously

"We need you here, right now."

"W-Why?" He asked, more concerned.

"We'll explain when you get here, just come."

The line went blank, just as his heart dropped.

The ride there was fuzzy and long, the simple five minute drive seemed to last a lifetime

The scene was even more torturous.

She was lifeless, beaten

She was Sam

"What… Happened…" He tried to speak, overwhelmed.

"She was abused, we don't know how long it has been happening for, all we know is this time it was terminal."

"Sam!" The boy cried, he was hushed by a female officer

"She is in shock, we don't know… She is in a coma."

Those words… Simple words… Killed him internally

"No…"

"Try and talk to her, it's all you can do. There is barely any hope left for her."

He walked up to the girl

The girl he knew so well

The strongest person he ever knew…

The one that bothered him and made his life miserable every single day...

The one that would do anything for some friend chicken…

The one that would hide her true feelings, keep them sheltered from everyone else thoughts…

The one that pestered him, the one that mentally tortured him...

Was nothing but tortured herself.

The gurney she was strapped to be equipped with lines and other medical aid.

The oxygen mask that engulfed her pale face was the only thing that kept her still faintly breathing.

He reached out tenderly and carefully brushed her blonde bangs out of her face.

Events swarmed around in his mind, like the medics and policed officers swarmed the apartment.

How could he be so blind?

Every day she was caught off in a daze, her wandering mind was kept secret, even from Carly

She was always late, always hungry, always tired

So many clues, obvious clues

But no discovery

Atleast until now.

Carly was nowhere to be found, maybe it would be best if she wasn't here. She would be heartbroken

Just like how he was.

He didn't like to admit it, but her teasing games and playful insults were cute.

He liked them, just like how he liked her.

Maybe he would have admitted it, if he knew how brave she had to be just to pass through the day.

A paramedic passed, giving the heartbroken boy a sympathetic look.

Only to continue on her way once again.

Oh, how much he would give to see her face one more time.

Just one more time.

"One… More… Time…" He repeated to himself.

Black circles rounded his eyes, puffy from silently crying.

He finally let himself tear one more drop.

It landed on her forehead.

He didn't even think, before leaning down and lightly kissing her on the aqua tip

He backed up quickly, either out of surprise, or he was just scared that he might damage the delicate fragile face that used to be so strong.

Maybe if he was strong, it would make things easier

Having a crying boy on the scene didn't make anything better.

He had to be strong for her,

For Sam.

In this world, there were dangers; signs of vulnerability were not accepted.

So how did Sam earn this fate?

He cupped his face in his hands and silently sobbed.

Why, why did it have to happen to her?

The girl he…

Loved?

Yes, he was ready to admit it

But…

He was too late

The monitor that constantly beeped in a slow even pace suddenly flanked.

Doctors rushed around to see what was the matter. Their words formed together in an uneven hum

They were silenced and stopped by the brisk hand of the same doctor who gave him the sympathetic look only minutes earlier.

That seemed very, very long ago.

He could only wish that he could hear her again

Hear her insult him by giving him rude nicknames or sharing unkind remarks.

Just on more time could he see her face, free of all the masks and wires, flourishing with color and brightness.

It seemed like it would never happen.

He remembered the flanked monitor and turned his glazed gaze over to Sam.

Then he heard it

He heard the most angelic thing

The most utterly, astonishing thing

She spoke in a weak voice and smiled

"Hey Fredwad."

**If you like it, like I said before. R&R!**


	2. iThink He Loves You

**Kishigo: Helloooo~ Okaay, so I know I said this was going to be a One-Shot but I got some really encouraging reviews and I decided I might as well continue it- Not as a multi-chapter story, because if you check my other stories, I said I was going to try more One-Shots instead of Multi. They might be following a storyline, but it's still going to the considered One-Shots. At least until someone gives me another idea *hint* :P this is going to be in Carly's perspective :3**

She snuggled into the bed, deepening her warmth; everything was comfortable, perfect even, at least for now.

The day's events scrolled through her head like an endless story book, the pages flipping from scene to scene.

First was the day's web-show. They had done the best they had done so far.

"And if you come with us over here, we can show you how to morph with warts!" Sam said enthusiastically

"First, we do Sam's choice which is warts morphed with… Ham?" Carly raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who only shrugged

"Mama loves her meat!" Carly laughed and signalled Freddie to start the morph, the result was completed in a matter of seconds.

"It looks like Freddwerp!" Sam joked, only to be returned with an annoyed glare from their tech producer.

"Or should I say, Fredwart." She smiled and winked at the camera, increasing Freddie's annoyance.

Carly just shook her head and giggled, waving a conclusion for the web show.

"And that's all the time we have for this web show!" Sam pointed at the camera seriously

"Drink your milk."

"Hug your dog."

"Hug your neighbour's dog."

"Hug a hobo."

"And have a good night."

The waved together and shouted in unison

"Bye!"

"And we're clear!" He clapped "I'm just going to hook up these AV wires then I can boost our color spectrum!" Freddie cheered as he shut the camera off, Sam just chuckled to herself

"You nerdy little nub…" Carly laughed, amused as always with her friends insults

Freddie just smiled to himself, throwing some root beers to his friends.

"Cheers, to iCarly!" The girls joined in, mimicking

"To iCarly!"

They drank their sodas in peace.

Carly smiled at the memory, it was as vivid in her mind as the color spectrum or whatever it was that Freddie was talking about.

There was one more memory that lingered in her head like a fly.

One in particular

_The lock-in_

She particularly remembered the ending speech

Sam insisted on Freddie leaving after his and Brad's invention, a Pear-Pod app, indicated that she was in love. As in in love with Brad.

Well, he was half right. He stood directly in front of Sam.

And he spoke.

"Look I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there." Sam's stance softened and she looked him in the eyes, recognizing his caring gaze.

"Cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know, what might happen if you-"He was cut off by the most unexpected event he or anyone for that matter could imagine.

Sam kissed him.

The duration was approximately ten seconds… But the results of her simple actions would change both their lives

Forever.

When she released him, Sam awkwardly stepped back, she waited for Freddie's response

"I…" Freddie started, shocked. Sam just stood in her place on the cold concrete. She stiffened herself and tightened her shoulders. Sam casually stated

"Sorry." Freddie, still shocked, replied

"It'sok."

Little to their realization, Carly was a main witness to the whole event.

Carly snuggled deeper into her purple duvet, what was she going to do? Her best friends kissed… Again. She understood privacy, but when were they planning to tell her? What was she going to tell them?

She rolled over, the full moon shone through her room, illuminating the gummy bear lamp that seemingly floated through the room at this time of night.

She couldn't take it, she had to talk to Sam.

Now.

She hurried over to the apartment meant for people who didn't have much money.

'_Perfect for Sam's mom…_' Carly rolled her eyes, they had made the whole thing a joke after a while.

But tonight,

It was no time for jokes.

The brisk November air chilled Carly's nerves, even bundled in her brown suede jacket, the snowy air still weaved its way into her skin.

When she got there, she heard noise

But it wasn't noise you wanted to hear

It was Sam, and her mom.

They were fighting.

You could hear Sam trying to defend herself, barrelling through different paths to avoid random objects.

_Objects_?

Carly became scared, _what were they doing_?

As soon as she heard Sam scream an ear piercing screech, the racket suddenly stopped.

_Oh no!_

Carly frantically rummaged through her purse and grabbed her cellphone.

_**Dial**_

"_Hello? 9-1-1 here, how what is your situation?_" A woman on the other line picked and questioned. Carly answered quickly, so swift that she wasn't sure the other person on the line would understand her incoherent response.

"H-Hello? I am Carly Shay, I am near the affordable houses or whatever you call them, I just came over to my friend's house- She's in trouble! I-I don't know what going on… Come quickly!"

"_Ma'am, we'll be right over, stay calm._"

Carly started hyperventilating, she has never been in a situation like this before,

At least not without Sam

Sam always helped Carly when she needed help.

Always.

And now, Sam needed help

And Carly could do nothing

She felt so useless

So betrayed to herself

And to Sam…

The paramedics and police officers arrived shortly and flooded the scene

Poor Sam, she couldn't even look straight.

Wait… She couldn't even look at all… She was unconscious!

"Sam!" Carly cried for her Best friend.

She decided to stay hidden from all the people who were swarming the home, they would make Carly leave

And that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

To Carly's greatest surprise, no one even noticed that she was absent.

She was glad.

All she wanted now, was for Sam to be ok.

Added to Carly's interest, Freddie arrived, in the state of being just as heartbroken as Carly was.

Carly was devastated, but she decided she had to stay strong.

She and Freddie shared the same thought

They had to stay strong

For Sam.

Freddie never knew Carly was there, but Carly was glad she was.

She needed to know what was happening.

After Freddie was informed of what had happened, he rushed beside the make-shift bed Sam was lied upon.

Freddie stayed beside Sam

All night.

Freddie really did care

He cared for her, and though he didn't know

She cared for him.

Freddie thought back upon previous events, the old Sam.

This wasn't Sam anymore.

What if she never was the same?

What would happen then?

Freddie made a silent vow then and there,

That he would stay by Sam,

_No matter what._

Carly felt a tear slide gently down her cheek as well.

How could someone do this to her? How could someone do this to Sam?

She shook her head,

_no one human._

Freddie silently sobbed, shaking his head in despair.

Then, he leaned down, gently, lightly, carefully

Kissed her back.

Carly smiled, he did it.

But maybe he was too late.

Just as his droopy eyes scaled her beaten appearance once more, Freddie leaned closer

He whispered something

"I love you…"

Carly cried in happiness and sadness

Happiness for that the love was revealed

The sad part was, that the girl receiving the truth, might never be awake to hear it.

Just as Carly turned, and Freddie gave up his hopes

The nightmare revealed one more thing

A light in darkness

A crevice in hope.

A girl

Her eyes gently fluttered open.

At first, no one noticed her, but sure enough.

Freddie did.

She weakly smiled, Carly, who was second to notice, was jumping up and down with herself, overjoyed with her friends release from the side that would let her for good.

And Freddie had retrieved her.

_Love is delicate, sharp and pointy, soft and fragile. _

_If you break it, you do it at your own expense_

_But that day, the broken pieces that has shattered long ago_

_Were replaced_

"_Hey Fredwad."_

**Okay, it's not as good as I was expecting, but I felt it was necessary. If Carly is a little OOC, don't blame me, there are some characters I am good at and others I am not :) Please review, and give me some ideas! PLEASE! :D **

**Also, I give a special thanks to all those who subscribed, and reviewed, especially:**

**LiLNaomi, whom which I mainly dedicate this chapter to**

**Isinkintohearts, who I greatly appreciate recognizing the poetic feel of my story**

**And last but not least…**

**gleegirl97 who pressed F5 key all day, waiting for me to update :) Here it is you guys! Love you all!~**


	3. iThink She Loves You Too

_**iThink She Loves You Too**_

**Kishigo: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really happy people like this story! Time to thank the reviewers**

**CarlyToldRidgeway-Awesome: Thank you! As you can see, that wasn't the last chapter :3 Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**christineexx: Thank you so much! :3**

**Geekquality: ;)) Thank you, that's what I aim for, I hope you think the same bout this chapter as well!**

**Zetay121 and UltraMegaStar: Thank you!**

**And you too anonymous reader :3**

**I hope you like the story! **

_Splash_!

"Sam! Stop!" Freddie yelled

"No! Leave me alone!" Sam hissed back. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, her shoes sloshed from the shingles wetness. A thunder rang through their ears, the current downpour was deafening and frightening. Sam looked back to her follower, Freddie was falling on the slippery rooftops. She growled.

"Stop following me! I don't want to be with anyone!" Freddie yelled back, the rain penetrating his words making them barely audible.

"No! I just want to talk!" Freddie thought. What was making her act like this? After the accident Sam was offered to stay at Carly's and she accepted. Freddie knew it was a tough time for Sam but she din't have to go to this extreme! Freddie tried one more time to leap to the platform that Sam was on. Sam gave him a scowling glare that was lit up by a close lightning bolt. It was dangerous up here, but the description matched Sam well. Freddie could see she had experience doing this kind of stuff- unlike him. He leapt and made it to the other side. Achievement! He was going to take a step towards Sam when he slipped and went cascading off the side! Sam jumped forward and snatched Freddie's hand, but tugging at him only made her less stable. She squirmed around so that her foot was caught under one of the more stable shingles and she could reach Freddie and pull him up. This was the hard part, the thunder and lightning lit up their faces in the dark night and crashed through their ears. She yanked at him, but the more she pulled him up, the more she was sliding down. As strong as Sam Puckett was, she had her limits. She let go of her support beam and yanked at him with both hands. Just as her foot jiggled loose, she finally pulled him up over the ledge. They both breathed heavily, heaving as much oxygen in as much as as they could. Looking over the edge, Freddie could see a single shingle fall towards the earth, shattering upon impact. He looked at Sam, who shook her her head and even though she spoke with a serious tone, you could see a smile perched upon her lips.

"_That_ is _exactly_ why you don't follow me." They sat there laughing for a few minutes, not caring about the falling rain that was chilling them both to the bone. Then Freddie stared at her.

"So what's the real reason your out here?" Sam shrugged

"The same reason you are." Freddie cocked his head to the side

"You sure?" Sam sighed in her groan-ish type of way

"Okay, maybe it's a little more detailed then that..." Freddie sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my life is a horror show right now." Sam replied in a 'matter of fact' way. "Also, I don't really have anybody to talk to, and there's no way I'm 'sharing my thoughts' with that psycho therapist." Sam sighed, she was expecting Freddie to respond with 'She's not psycho' or 'You need to loosen up' But he just responded with

"You could always talk to me." He half regretted it, but didn't at the same time. It was true, she needed to talk to someone, it didn't really matter who.

"I would like that." Sam said. Freddie looked up, shocked

"Really?" Sam nodded. He shrugged "Ok" Sam was about to begin when Freddie interrupted "But, you need to be honest," He looked deep into her eyes "No more lies." She looked like she was crying, but it was hard to tell with the rough downpour. She whispered

"Ok." And closed her eyes.

"When I was small, I was always abused, it never really stopped. I was afraid to tell people... I don't know why, all I know is that now, I'm ready to tell." She wiped her eyes- She was crying! "I'm ready to tell _you_." Freddie nodded. "I never had anyone to go to, Melanie was all popular and smart, she lived with my Dad..." He sentence crawled away from her lips. "He... Left me, and only took Melanie, he could have taken me, but he just left me." Freddie asked simply.

"Why didn't you go see him? Maybe you could change his mind?" Sam's voice cracked

"He... died in a car accident last year... Melanie went to live with my Aunt, but again I was left behind. Love probably isn't the biggest of my worries right now, but the guy I like is very close to me, he is amazing, I wish he liked me back, but it's doubtful." She shifted. "I guess, I never really knew what a real family was like, just like I don't know what love is. I know no one can offer me that, but it would be nice if someone at least tried." Freddie listened to her word, intrigued by it. She turned to him abruptly "Freddie, I remember... I remember all of it." Freddie was taken aback by that.

_Does she remember my confession?_

"I remember..." She shot up "You... You said you..." Freddie smiled as she looked at him, ready for her to know... "Loved me..." Freddie let a stray tear fall down his cheek, what a glorious moment. She looked like she was crying in happiness now, but it was still hard to tell. He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"So what now?" Sam took his hand

"It's my turn to confess." Freddie looked at her, deep into her blue eyes that no ocean could defeat. Her features were goddess tempting. Her hair could rival the sun, she was beautiful.

"I Love you too." Freddie smiled. They leaned together, closing the gap between them once again.

_I love you_

**Kishigo: Okay, I hope this is good, it kinda strayed form my previous writing style with this story, but I think it's pretty good *shrugs* If it isn't, review and tell me why. Review anyway actually, Yes PLEASE review :D I would GREATLY appreciate it :) Thank you in advance. Thanks agin to all those who reviewed previously and if I missed you... Sorry! The next chapter might take a while to get up, but we'll see :) I would like about 12 or so reviews till the next chapter, maybe more :3 LOVE YOU ALL! BYE! ;)**


	4. iDreamt A Dream

iNever Knew Chapter Four

**Kishigo: Hey guys! Sorry for being late on this, I have a lot going on right now :/ Thanks for everyone who reviewed at least ;D Hahahaha... Gerrr, oh well. I got 91% average on my testing! Distinction (Highest honors) I think I could have done better, but it's my first year, so it's all good :) I have this entire story planned out, and I hope it works :OO Anyway, here's the next chapter, I do not own iCarly, enjoy!**

_It had been just a little over a week since Freddie and Sam's confession to each other, but to say that that little action had changed everything would be an understatement. They were so much closer now, it was like nothing bad could ever happen to break them apart, their bond was just so powerful, and __everyone__ could see it..._

_...Especially Carly. Carly, of course, was jealous, but she could get over it, it wasn't like the couple was going to let her ruin things. Carly was Sam's best friend, and she simply simply covered it up with some mascara and a 'I'm so happy for you two! You're such a cute couple!' to prove her loyalty. Not to Sam, but also to herself. It was easy to see through, but at least she wasn't terrorizing their relationship. _

_It was a cute squabble to see them together, really. Cute was a perfect word for it, too._

_Sam couldn't keep her eyes off of him, not for a minute. _

_Freddie couldn't keep his eyes off of her, not for a second._

_Yeah, a bold relationship with ties so strong nothing could come between them. It couldn't snip, it couldn't break. He wouldn't let it. _

_But the thing that brought them crashing down was not an external force. It couldn't be, for Samantha Puckett's worst weakness..._

_...Was herself..._

Sam was residing at the Shay's apartment for the time being, for she refused to take any other places offers. Of course, Freddie offered his hospitality as well, but she, for once, _kindly_ rejected the offer. Living with him, her dork, would be too... How to say it... Awkward?

Yeah, that's the right word for it, besides, a dork who technically lived off the internet and a rebel who survived on meat probably wouldn't coexist very well, anyway.

Back at the Shay resident however, life was as busy as it could get, Spencer was busy working on a new sculpture made out of car parts for Sock's-second-cousin-twice-removed Car Shop- _Auto's Works And Car Renewal Service_. It was interesting, but even Spencer had a hard time being spontaneous with car parts... He said they were too fixed to do anything exciting with them. The gang more than less agreed, especially with all the noise it produced in the creation of it.

Carly was busy designing an iCarly Clothing Idea that she solely worked on. Sam lost interest in it shortly after it was confirmed that it had no meat involved and they both found it not very necessary as their graphic tees were already selling on Zaplook and other popular sites. Carly did it anyway, she had to busy herself with _something_ at least.

Last but not least, Gibby entertained himself with the wiring at the Groovy Smoothie as he helped T-Bo with renovations, falling often and misplacing items along the way.

In the midst of this, of course, Sam continued to distance herself from everything. Maybe not intentionally, but Freddie always caught her thinking off in space, and repeatedly had to kiss her or do _something_ to bring her back. Freddie was worried for her, but let her have her peace. There wasn't much he could do for the blonde girl, anyway.

Yet, Sam wished he could do _something_. _Anything_. She just didn't want to give into the nagging feeling inside of her that told her she needed to figure things out on her own, and not drag him into it.

Easier said than done, of course.

"Sam! Breakfast! I won't ask you to get out of bed again!" Carly hollered up the staircase. She was grumpy, for their apartment was only two bedroom capacity, so Sam slept in Carly's room- Carly could swear a freight train drove it's way across their room all night._ Every _night_._ Every. Single. Night. _Ugh_. In the other perspective, Sam slept happily and peacefully... Okay, maybe not peacefully, but non-the less with dreams breaking at the seams...

_The little girl ran through the meadow, the flowery grass below her reached up to below her knee, tickling her feet as she laughed. She was chasing away from her mother..._

_...Her mother..._

_Frolicking, young Samantha Puckett ran farther and farther away from her rejoicing mother. But..._

_It took little Samantha a few moments to realize, Pam wasn't chasing after her... She was chasing after her twin, Melanie. _

_Of course, _

_She was always a favorite, and always would be. It tore at Sam, bit by bit. But it was life, right? Accusation-al, sure, but still, there was always going to be one better than you. Always..._

_...Always._

_She continued running, but soon she realized she was running with tears down her face. Why, why did she have to cry? She had to learn how to contain herself, hide her true feelings form the world... Not let anyone see she was weaker than anyone else..._

_...Than Melanie._

_Then again, she wouldn't know, Melanie never needed to show weaknesses or be weaker, she always had mum to pick her up and comfort her... That of course, left Samantha alone. _

_Only her mother and Melanie would call her Samantha, that's why she never wanted to be called Samantha. Ever. She __**hated**__ that name, especially now that her mother had betrayed her... _

_When she was small, she took the pain her mother inflicted upon her with shame, thinking she was no better, worse even, but as she grew older, she learned it was her mother who was full of shame, and anger. She simply took it out on Sam instead of dealing with it herself. _

_Melanie lived on being naive to her mothers neglect to her twin. Of course, she was always alone, Sam, that is. Melanie was always in the popular crowd, Sam was a dust cloud in the corner by the time they had entered school. Melanie...Sam grew up hating her. _

_When Carly came around, Sam had finally claimed a best friend, one that she never wanted to let go. She never let Carly find out about her twin, she didn't want Melanie to replace her, she never would let Melanie replace someone close again. When Freddie found out, it was a matter of time before he had kissed her! Melanie, swapping saliva with the boy she secretly died in love for. It disgusted her, and she felt herself distanced from him for a while. Only later did she realize..._

_...Freddie thought Melanie was her._

_She was happy for once, in a situation that involved Melanie, she had won. _

_Then though, the memories of a child haunted her. Sam ran faster, the silhouettes of her parents dimmed, and if only for a second..._

_...She saw the smiling face of her father. Her beloved, extraordinary father. And, as she saw him dissipate, she heard the faint voice of his of a quote he recalled to her on the day he left..._

'_With dirt in my hands, I'm walking through the rain. With a heavy heart, I'm burying all my pain... But now I cry with tears in my eyes, I scream for help, remembering all the lies. Alas, through my sorrow, I remember there is a soul out there that will pick me up. A little sugar to be added to my cup. I once was held in chains, but now I'm free. Don't you see, now I'm free, and it's all thanks to you, little blossoming mahogany tree.' _

_That memory... Sam held it close to her... It was the only memory she could recall so well... The memory of her and her father, before he vanished into the night. Her father picked her, he loved her, he was a great man, and no matter what anyone said. Sam knew, he always had been, and always would be. So many stories and rumors passed around about how her father just left, but it was a lie, Sam knew the truth, though she wouldn't share it..._

_He had left, so that she would never be hurt. He left to protect his little girl. _

_Her father joined the army, to protect her._

_She was left with a broken heart, a lie to herself to keep holding on, and a promise..._

_...A promise of his return._

_She believed this promise. Yes, she believed in it with all her might that some day her beloved father would return._

_That was until the day that the letter came from the army._

_Sam's father had been killed in a self-deployed shoot-out by a traitor on the team he was stationed on._

_Oh, how Sam cried. She cried and cried and cried, she let the tears fall like there was no tomorrow. Then again, the feeling in her stomach told her that there would be no tomorrow. The memory was full of poignance, it was heart-jerking to recall, and saddened Sam to a point she became depressed. As she grew older, she recovered, but continued life with a hardened shell. No one could penetrate the strong walls she built up around her. _

_Then again... No one tried._

_When anyone asked, Sam covered it up with a 'He left me when I was young, he was a traitor, a backstabbing fault, he meant nothing.' As much as it hurt her to say that, she couldn't let anyone know the truth. Truthfully, mostly herself. To everyone else, she portrayed her father as best as she could to resemble the man who murdered him, so she could tell herself that all good relationships ended with hate. That's why the Sam Puckett we knew grow up to trust no one. _

_Melanie, though non-purposely, stole their mother after that, by comforting her, though her mother didn't really care- She claimed purchase on another boyfriend less than a week after the incident. Yeah, to say that their mother didn't care was an understatement. Sam was the one who needed comfort, though she didn't get it, as she deep down inside expected. _

_The face she wanted so badly distanced itself from her, again. Sam bellowed out 'No! No! NO!' She wasn't ready to lose him again... Not again! Not again! No! Not again! Not..._

_...Not again._

_She wasn't ready, to lose someone close to her again, less than that being the same person._

_She ran farther, and farther, and farther... Away from the madness, away from herself. She realized that after all these years, the real thing that kept her separated from everything she cared about, was herself. _

_Samantha Puckett, was killing Sam. Deep inside... Deep... Deeper... She was killing her heart, her spirit, her soul. And as usual, with all her nightmares and dreams and everything in-between, a voice bellowed out to her, barking it with as much distaste as Sam could manage without crumbling under her own weight._

'_You're alone! You always were! Do you honestly think love will change that? Do you think a simple piece will solve the puzzle to your every twisted memories? No, your pain... You're causing everyone else to suffer! You should stop breathing! You should stop! Again, one piece, can't solve a puzzle. Stop dreaming, and wake up!'_

_Sam shook her head, more tears absently streaming down her pale face. She never had dreamed, never. The only dream she had ever held onto was that she would find her father again... Was that too much to ask? She was starting to think it was. It was impossible, wether Sam would, or could admit it or not. _

_She ran with lightning speed, and thunder clapped her back with roughness, the pain she felt emotionally was starting to smack her physically too. _

_That's when she thought she couldn't take anymore, that's when she thought she could wake up, that's when she thought it could end._

_That's when Freddie appeared. _

_Sam stared up gently with sapphire eyes, as wide as oceans and swaying with tears as she scanned his body. This wasn't the Freddie she knew, this was..._

_...This was not her Freddie._

_His eyes were dark and persistent. Filled with anger and meanness that her mother always glared down at her with. She cocked her head with flourished confusion and croaked at him. She was now confirmed as a sobbing mess._

'_F-Freddie... Why are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?' Freddie just brutally spat back._

'_You've become weak, Samantha, you turned sour and spoiled. Why can't you be like your perfect sister? Why have you turned out like this?'_

_Sam's heart stopped, she couldn't breathe. How could he say that? How could her..._

_Now she remembered, those were the exact words her mother had spoken before beating her for the first time..._

'_Freddie...' Why was it so hard to say his name? It was like a stone was tugging on his name and wouldn't let his name be said without pain tugging at her vocal cords. _

_That's when a lightning bolt struck down and hit Freddie square in the chest. Sam knew her heart had stopped, and she had quit breathing._

'_FREDDIE!' She screamed with all her strength. Tears soaked her cheeks, there was no description to detail the pain that had just been shoveled form her heart. That lightning bolt had just murdered another one of her loved ones._

_It had killed Freddie._

_She gripped the soaked grass and banged her head on the ground, trying to shake the truth from her head. The ground shook with it, and she continued like this for lord knows how long. That's when another, softer voice appeared._

'_Sam! What are you doing? Stop hurting yourself! Sam!' She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and a worried stare penetrate her body. She sniffed and weakly looked up to her companion._

_It was Freddie. _

_But, it wasn't the being that had just dissipated in front of her. It was the old Freddie._

_It was her Freddie._

_He gripped her in a firm hug and whispered softly but firmly into her ear._

'_Don't let anyone close to you bring you down, for it might not be who you think it to be. It might be an impostor controlling their soul with a brutal power that weakens them to the point that they give in. If you let them, they can hurt you, and you can die... In here' He held a hand over her heart and stared into her sky eyes, continuing with his own few stray tears free falling down his face. 'We have lost many, but impostors have taken more. You can not let one person take you down, for that person might not even exist. That was not me, that was an impostor of me, a coward who wanted you to hurt you for his own anger and greed. Do not let me pull you down, do not let anyone hurt you, Sam.' Sam realized Freddie's verbal sacrifice, and also came to the conclusion about why she loved and care about him so much, the reason why she cherished him and their relationship._

_He was like her father, her daddy._

_They both loved her, and cared about her. They both sacrificed so much for her, and they were ready to take her into their arms when no one else would. Whatever the case, she felt like her words were not a myth of her mind, and came from his heart as well. He was real, not a fabrication. Love wasn't a fabrication. _

_Not anymore. _

_His voice snapped her back to their scene, and continued with a strong voice, but it was lovable- it was so very much like her dad. _

'_But, if you must, let me go, don't hold onto me and let me pull you down. A friend is someone who knows the song of your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words.' _

_The lyrics of his voice were so sudden, so relaxing, so... True. But... Then..._

'_It's time for you to wake up.' _

_Sam took a raspy breath and shouted with confusion and desperation._

'_No! Freddie! Don't leave me!' Freddie smiled calmly and shook his head with a laugh, slightly calming her as well._

'_Sam, I'm not leaving you, I'm letting our bond relish in reality, not here. Go, Sam, find me, find me in the real world.' With that, everything around them vanished._

"Sam! I'm not going to ask you again! Get up!" Carly yowled up the stairs, bitterness filling her feet as she stomped up the first few steps. Sam's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she bolted straight up.

'Dad-...F...Freddie... I... I will find you.'

She groaned as she threw her feet over the side of the bed, and sloppily threw a graphic T-Shirt on and some skinny jeans.. A vest to top it off and she was ready for breakfast.

Downstairs, Carly huffed with impatience and teased one more time at the inanimate object being the doors Sam was readying herself behind.

"I made bacon~!" Sam practically bounced out of the door, her hair a little messy, hollering as she leaped down the stairs, skipping some steps along the way.

"Mama's here!" Carly shook her head and laughed to herself, whispering 'Oh Sam'.

Sam stuffed some bacon into her mouth as she contently smiled to herself. Everyone was up- Of course, it was almost noon in Seattle. As she chugged a Pepi-Cola and shoveled another pound of bacon onto her plate- Stuffing a piece into her mouth- The door opened.

Yeah, that's right.

Freddie strode into the apartment and grinned to the people inside. Naturally, he looked over to Sam, the most perfect, lovable, crazy but big hearted girl he'd ever met.

'Princess Puckett' was choking on a piece of bacon across the table from him.

"...Sam? Are you ok?" Freddie raised an eyebrow at her, she raised a dismissive hand at him and coughed agin, clearing it. She croaked, sipping another mouthful from her soda can.

"...I'm fine." He just laughed, a tad of concern in his chuckle, but it was still mostly glee. She bucked her feet up onto the table-Much to Carly's disgust- And sighed. It was going to be an interesting day. Freddie seemed out of sorts- Which was odd, it was Sam who was usually bothered in life. What happened? Freddie noticed her concern and abruptly excused himself.

"I'm going to go back home... I... I have some stuff to do." No one in the room believed his absence excuse, but much to his- And everyone else's- Surprise, no one stopped him. Sam gapped at the door as it shut lightly, taking her beloved Freddie with it. The room filled with an awkward silence, interrupted as Sam pushed back her chair with a loud screech and followed Freddie's steps out the Shay's door.

She reached one inch away from knocking on the door before realizing that he probably wouldn't let her in.

Simple, climb the fire escape route.

As expected, Freddie was waiting for her there, she watched him stare at the clouds passing over them. When she lost her grip and faltered her step, letting out a shriek, Freddie turned to watch her grab the dusk bar of the balcony and pull herself back up. His face was masked with a cold and distant look of indifference.

Yeah, he expected her to do that.

She huffed as she grasped the top of the railing and yanked herself over. Sam wanted to share everything that had happened in her dream. She hoped it would change the attitude that he radiated off of him without effort. Though the discomfort mixing with his face showed her that it was not intentionally shared with the aura of the rest of the people around him. She looked at her feet, staring at them with a blank stare that made her nervous. Sam opened her mouth, but Freddie rushed to fill in her words.

"I had a dream last night." Sam stiffened. She looked up at him with stunned eyes. Had he had the dream too? He returned her look with understanding eyes and sighed with a continuing motion.

"I had a dream about my dad." Sam gasped, that's right, she shared the father absent life with her. She never took the time to notice. She looked away with sad eyes, she was so blind. What else had she failed to notice about her lover? "He spoke to me, he told me... He told me that he loved me." He mumbled. "It was the first time I heard him say it directly to me." Sam continued to look at him in her peripheral vision.

"I saw my childhood flash before my eyes, it was like a film of the casualties I experienced. It was torture, seeing a little version of you being shunned by the popular crowd..." Sam inhaled and exhaled- They were so much alike, yet so different. At this time, it was more similarities than anything else though. She had been shunned too... "It was really hard, seeing me grow in a judgmental time, where the rejects became 'dorks with no life, obsessively clicking the keys that our future so desperately grasped at'. It was a harsh reality, but I think the thing that struck me so hard was the memory of the day my father left." Sam looked away, she couldn't bare to look at him anymore. It wasn't fair, that they both were victims of the treacherous memories- Correction, nightmares...

"...He left... He left into the darkness, with a promise to return- Mom didn't believe it, neither did I. He went..." Sam's heart stopped. "He went and joined the army." Freddie closed his eyes and threw his head back, chocolate hair flying as he did so. "He went to protect the family- We needed to money at the time, and would do anything for it. He wanted to make sure I got the necessities that I needed for a healthy childhood. We started to believe, day by day, that we would get a letter saying he was coming home. _That Daddy was coming home_." He smiled- But a smile full of sadness and regret. "Well, we got the letter..." Sam looked up at him sympathy- She knew what he was going to say. "Daddy had _died_. _Murdered_, in the hands of a traitor."

That last part surprised her, a traitor... That sounded a lot like... Her own fathers death... Sam stood strong as Freddie continued. "A man, stationed with him, betrayed the team and had a self-deployed shoot-out-" Sam gasped and inhaled sharply.

"Impossible." Freddie curiously narrowed his eyes to slits at her.

"What?" Sam looked boldly into his eyes and repeated.

"Impossible!"

Freddie was taken aback by this outburst- Was she saying it didn't happen?... Or was there more behind it? Sam stared mouth gapped open.

"My father... He died in the hands of a shoot-out... August 24th... 1999. Stationed in troop 14." It was Freddie's turn to gap. They stared at each other for a period of time.

Sam stood strong, she was ready to truthfully tell the story of her father. She waited though, and spoke, breaking their silence. Her voice was deep toned and somewhat intimidating.

"What was the rest of your dream like?" Freddie returned a thoughtful stare, no more questions were asked, and he answered her inquiry with strong words, straight from the heart.

"I was followed, by the man who tried to separate me from my mom. He was a man who posed as my dad... It was the hardest time of my life, for I didn't understand what was going on- Daddy was back! Why was mommy sad? That man made my mom the protective sheltering mother she is today. She doesn't want to lose me- Not after dad... That man only made it worse, more vivid really. In my dream, the man followed me. He claimed to be my father- Again. I ran from him- He simply followed. I couldn't shake him away. But then..." Sam's eyes traced over to his. But then _what_? Freddie answered her thoughts.

"But then my savior came... My savior with her hair that could rival the sun, blue eyes that no ocean can defeat, and porcelain skin that resembled the priceless pearls of the pacific." Sam though through the description. It matched perfectly... It matched... _Hey_! Wait, _what_? Sam stared at him with wide, big bug eyes. He smiled.

"Yup, Princess Puckett to the rescue. You jumped in front of him and kicked him where it hurts. He cowered and ran away... But then you turned to me and... Anyway..." Sam furrowed her brow and turned to him. She mumbled to him, barley loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah, don't worry, it happened to me, too. Except..." She scratched the back of her blonde head. "You weren't exactly the knight in shining armor." He nodded understandingly, and he continued with his story.

"You were... Um... you disappeared, so to speak..." Sam saw through it, easily. "But then... As I broke down, another one of you came." How did that remind her so much of Melanie? "You told me '_Don't let anyone close to you bring you down, for it might not be who you think it to be. It might be an impostor controlling their soul with a brutal power that weakens them to the point that they give in. If you let them, they can hurt you, and you can die... In here' _Sam realized that they were beside each other, and he touched her heart. She jumped, but softened to his touch. She stuttered.

"T-Those exact words?" Freddie shook his head.

"Theres more, '_We have lost many, but impostors have taken more. You can not let one person take you down, for that person might not even exist. That was not me, that was an impostor of me, a coward who wanted you to hurt you for his own anger and greed. Do not let me pull you down, do not let anyone hurt you, Freddie.'" _ He noticed Sam shiver and he looked up at her with a grin and a chuckle.

"Then, you told me a quote- One I had heard many times... I don't know from where. but it goes like this... '_A friend is someone who knows the song of your heart and can..._ Sam, though confused as why the first part of that was missing, finished the quote, interrupting Freddie- Much to his surprise, to say in the least. _"...'sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words.'" _Freddie, after staring at her for a moment or two, spoke the words she was expecting him to say for the entire conversation.

"You had the same dream, didn't you?" Sam nodded truthfully and sighed. She sat beside him and sighed, smiling for the first real time the entire day.

"Freddie, I have hidden the true past... The real past of my father from everyone... Even Carly... He was a brilliant man, he loved me, more than anyone else did. My father hugged me when I was cold, and kissed me when I was warm, he cried with me, he laughed with me, he opened his arms to embrace me when no one else would. he acted like the best father anyone could ever have. He left for troop 14 with a promise, a promise to return... Return to me. When he died, I felt betrayed, and portrayed him in a different story with the characteristics that killed my- _Both_ of our fathers. That's why you've never heard this." she sighed. "That's why no one has heard this. That's why no one has seen the real me. Now though, my thoughts have changed. I'm starting to think that he really did come back... He came back in you." Freddie stared blankly at Sam for this comment, but let her continue. "Freddie... Freddie, I see so much of him in you! I see the warmth, the kindness, the weirdness, the difference, the love..." Freddie smiled and hugged her.

"I see it in you, I see the rebellious self my father used to be..." He could feel Sam beam up at the sky. He cleared his throat. "The reason I was acting so weird today was because I... I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to get caught up in my mess, in my dreadful and gloomy life." Sam giggled.

"Good job on doing that one, nub." Freddie scoffed. She interrupted his thought that would be his excuse for a comeback with a sighed whisper.

"Freddie, In my dream... You told me that I shouldn't worry about you. Did I listen? No! Of course not!" She smiled and laughed. "I was also told to find yo-... The most important person in my life." She sighed "And guess what? I found him." He grinned and hung an arm loosely around her shoulder. "I found you too, Samantha." Okay, so Sam winced when he said that, but she just shrugged it off and went back to their little comfortable huddle.

"You know what Fredwad? We run a marathon, we run and run, and when we stop, we lose. It's not a fair race, but honestly, no one wins anyway. It is a game that many cheat on, and fool with you so you fall behind more. What game could be this cruel trick be may you ask? Well I can truthfully tell you, it's the game of life. And trust me, I've played it. I thought I was the only one... But... Now I see, you've had some troubles of your own, too." Freddie nodded earnestly, and much to his surprise, she laid her head down on his chest and sighed. "I love you, Freddie." Freddie smiled and smiled with a chuckle in his voice.

"I love you too, Princess Puckett."

**Kishigo:... I was going to add the ACTUAL chapter plan I had for this, but now I see how long it is, and my mom is going to wake up soon. I stayed up since 3 writing this, it's 6:20 now :OO YOU GUYS OWE ME MANY MANY REVIEWS! xD heheheh I hope you like- and seriously, don't expect a long chapter like this for a loooooooong time. This is probably the longest chapter i've ever written, so yeah xD I wish most of the would be this long, but i'm sorry to say I won't be able to update very often (On my 1-2 week basis) Since I have 7 stories to juggle, and a vary busy summer schedule, I'm also going on a vacation on July 25th-August 4th, delaying my updates even more. I'm sorry! I'm trying ok? I have a lot to do! Dx Gerr... Crap, my mom just woke up- Got to go, I just watched the sunrise :) Bye bye, review! (I'd like about 22 or so, since it'll be a while till I update- Just so I don't feel rushed :3) If I don't get it, I'll except 20 OR SO! But, I'd still like the effort ;P Thanks guys!**

**~Kishigo, out.**


	5. iWonder Who That Could Be?

**Kishigo: Well well well you guys, a new record. One. Day. Darn. Sorry for not being able to update quicker. I was super busy with 8 other stories . Forgive meh, I'll try to write a long chapter- one other thing. I'm starting school again this Monday, so my update rate will be ever SLOWER! I am trying to get in the beat, and I think when I'm finally put on a proper non-summer schedule. I swear, it'll get better. FORGIVE MEH! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

Freddie was up in the studio, readying some clips for the next iCarly web show and tweaking some of his technical equipment. Doing the things he enjoys. Suddenly, the elevator burst open and out came Sam, carrying a large bag.

"Hey Fredderp! Guess what I got?" She shook the bag, gaining Freddie's attention,

"I really, don't want to know" he chuckled warily; Sam just allowed this to be an opportunity to continue.

"Food!" Freddie raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'Surprise surprise…?' Sam just smirked.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" Freddie walked over to the monitor, pliers in hand.

"Not when it comes to your taste buds I don't." Sam sighed,

"Look, if it was poisonous, I wouldn't have eaten five bags of the stuff already," she shoved her hand in the mysterious bag before retrieving some of the content and popping it in her mouth. Peanuts.

"_Peanuts_?" Sam just nodded, shoving more into her mouth. Freddie crossed his arms, tossing the pliers onto his technical table across the room,

"Gee, didn't know my _'nubby ways'_ rubbed off on you enough to change your eating habits," he laughed, only managing to glance a flying object soaring towards him, hitting him square in the face. "OW! _Sam_! You hit me in the eye!"

"Good thing your _'nubby-ness'_ didn't rub off enough to change my throwing," she shrugged.

"That's a _good_ thing?"

Another peanut flew through the air, this time striking Freddie in the nose. He cried out again,

"Sam! Stop it!"

"Why should I, Fredlup?"

"Because… You still want to eat them, right?" Sam yet again shrugged,

"Meh, I have a pack of beef jerky stored in Carly's fridge," Freddie stuck out his tongue.

"Well, if you don't stop, you might see that it'll be eaten!" this move only provoked Sam to throw yet another nut in Freddie's direction. This time though, Freddie reached into the bag and snatched up some peanuts himself before Sam managed to slap his hand away. Sam's dominant expression didn't change,

"Oh, this nub got a peanut, now what?" Freddie hesitated before gripping a peanut and chucking it in Sam's direction.

She reached up, and caught it in mid-air, with seemingly no effort at all.

Freddie gapped. He held up his hands as if surrendering, Sam smiled a bit. She slowly raised the cupped hand, still condemning the nut, and moved it to level head height. As obvious as it was, Freddie barely ducked out of the way before the objected zoomed overhead.

"Darn, Mama missed," Sam said, grabbing another nut, preparing it to destine somewhere painful on Freddie, who was still in shock at the close proximity the previous assault had made to him. As she was readying herself for another throw, something happened,

A nut was thrown at _her_.

Uh oh.

Freddie nervously froze in shock, his stance fidgeting and flinching. His hands by his sides, not even sure if they realized what they had just done. Sam blinked; the nut had hit her on her forehead. As she blinked again, she looked at the nut in her clenched palm, then at Freddie, then back at her palm.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Sam went into a fury of chucking and driving peanuts in Freddie's direction. Freddie on the other hand, was moving as fast as he could, dodging the flying nuts and trying to throw a few of his own, most missing or skimming Sam's shoulder. Finally Freddie dove behind the prop car, only peeking behind the steering wheel. He raised his hand again and threw a handful towards Sam's direction, diving back behind the fake vehicles parts once again. After a few moments, a crunching sound was made, a voice soon followed,

"Yum, you got one down my bra." Freddie blushed, not sure that was a good or bad thing to be hearing in this 'battle', and rose from behind the prop once more.

Sam was munching on peanuts by the handfuls. Freddie just blinked and was about to say something when another voice, much angrier, broke through,

"Not again you guys! This is the fifth time this month! First it was steak, then smoothies, then bacon, then yam, and now this!" Carly threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I was wondering what that orange stuff was…"

"Sam! You're missing the point! Clean this up!"

After picking up all the peanuts and listening to another one of Carly's 'You should know better' lecture, she got a phone call.

"Umm… Hello? Who is this?" Sam and Freddie looked at each other, who would be calling at this time of day?

"Oh my god! Dad? Hey! How are you? Where are you stationed? How did you get to call?" and the questions began. Sam's head bobbed to the back on the couch, and she released a small groan. Freddie looked over at her,

…Then to the banana on the table…

And back to Sam.

Nah, not worth the pain. Only after shaking his head and inspecting her features close did he realized that she looked kind of annoyed. Carly laughed and giggled in her girly way as she exchanged information with her dad from topics to school, to iCarly, to Spencer, to therapy, back to Spencer, and even the topic of him being able to come home soon. When she hung up, she giddied and squealed in glee,

"Guess what! Guess what! _Guess what_!" Carly cheered, Sam just grunted,

"What?"

"Dad said that he might be able to visit soon! I'll be able to see him again!" Sam moved her arms to rest on the couch,

"That's great Carls," she huffed, Carly continued.

"He also said that he's stationed near the place in Japan where we went to Webicon! How cool is that?"

"Very…"

"Oh! And he's going to being back all these international gifts for everyone! Awesome!"

"Wonderful Carly!"

"Oh, and he's very interested in your relationship…" Freddie looked up, "He says he didn't think it'll work out, but I think he's wrong, you guys are just too cute!" Carly threw her hands up in the air, "And! He said he said that just got me the cutest pair of-"

"Okay Carly! We get it! That's just damn great! Isn't it Freddie? She gets a father, a nice one if that, and she gets everything she wants! Well guess what, Carly? Not everyone is as lucky as you! Not everyone has a perfect family! Not everyone has a father who makes promises, and keeps them! So _shut up_!"

The room went silent. Sam bolted up and growled, hissing and raging curse words under her breath as she stormed towards the door, ripping the door open,

But she didn't leave.

She wanted to, and nothing was really stopping her.

Well, except the person in the doorway.

The person, oblivious to Sam's anger, smiled innocently, waving a hand towards the mangled group.

"Hey guys!"

**Kishigo: Oh, I'm evil. I'm sorry it seemed a bit rushed, I have a lot to tend to before school starts again on Monday. Grade 8 for me! Yay! Another year with people a year older then me working for the same potential… Gah. So, here's the plan. I won't be able to update that often because of school, but I will try. Please don't ditch me!**

**Also, to tie you over, here's a quiz:**

**Who is at the door?**

**A) Mandy**

**B) Nora**

**C) Melanie**

**And, please review! I really tried, so tell me if I screwed up in this chapter please! I'd like about 26 reviews or so. Maybe 27. I will try to update, but it's really hard. You authors out there who also juggle many simultaneous stories should know that **** Plus, I've only been writing for 4 months, and I'm getting better, like legit :P Even in this story alone I've improved. One more thing, don't ditch me in the wait for a new chapter! And I'm sorry this was so short! Review! **


	6. iDoubt It Was Fate

_**Previously...**_

"_Hi guys!"_

**((Kishigo: Sorry for being late guys! Haha, enjoy man!))**

Sam froze in her tracks, her uproar cut down. It was like all the blood was drained out of her in one single motion and her spine had turned to jelly. Carly was the one who had to break the fragility and bring Sam back to her senses.

"_NORA?"_

Freddie leapt to his feet immediately and lunged at Sam, wrapping her arms behind her back. Freddie knew that if Sam wasn't ridden in shock, she was crazed with anger.

"Let go!" she roared, trying to swing her fist from the position it was in. She had to admit, even in a time like this, Freddie had gotten a _lot_ stronger.

"It's mee!" she just chirped again. She watched more as Sam fought against the tech producers grip. She giggled, "Aw, Sam, I'm glad your so happy to see me!"

Carly growled, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in _Juvi_ or something...?"

"Troubled Waters," Nora corrected.

"Oh yeah? I knew you were a nutcase-wait, what?" Sam gasped, "_You were in Troubled Waters Institution_?" Nora just deadpanned,

"Well, yeah! There are some really nice people there, too! This one guy told me I was going to be the next president!"

The gang exchanged glances. "When did you get out?" Freddie asked warily.

"I dunno, like, a few weeks ago...?" she smiled again in an utterly annoying way, "And _boy_! Did it take me a while to find you guys!"

"...When were you there?" Sam inquired. The mood in the room switched. Nora just shrugged,

"I don't know, I remember I was there just about the same time you were."

Everyone went silent. Nora just ginned evilly and cackled in an frighteningly innocent way,

"That's right crew! And thanks to you guys, I was able to escape!" Nora pranced up to Sam and Freddie, puckering her lips obnoxiously. "Your little 'budding romance' scene allowed me the opportunity to just slip out!"

The gang exchanged looks again. This wasn't good.

And then, in this cliché kind of way, Nora chimed again.

"Well, one things for sure, you won't be slipping out again like I did!"

Before anyone could question it, another cliché movement resulted in Carly, Sam, and Freddie being surrounded by a group of big men. Not much description could be made out of them, for fear muddled everyones minds. One tried to grab Sam, and she balled her fist to throw at him, but he just snatched her hand out of the air professionally and twisted it behind her back, making her cry out.

"Haha, Samantha." She faked laughed, but was still all but smiling cruelly, "I learned from last time what your 'potentials' were."

"Oh, trust me, you don't know any of my potentials!"

"Oh, trust me, you don't know mine, either."

Just then, another group of men climbed down from the stairs, Carly just cried, "How did they get up there?" Carly started panicking, "How did you even find us?"

"Someone," she glanced over at Freddie, "Is notorious for leaving addresses on their websites." Freddie winced guiltily and looked down. Carly and Sam basically exploded.

"Freddie!"

"C'mon, Frednub!"

"Miss Nora," one of the men addressed, "We should get going."

"B-But what about Spencer? He'll know! H-He's comes back in..." Carly grabbed her phone, "two minutes!"

"Carly, Carly, Carly," Nora started walking towards the web girl, "Relying on technology a little too much lately?" she snatched the phone away before Carly could react, and when she did, one of the men grabbed her. "Your a little like the whack-job across the hall."

"What whack-job?" Sam deadpanned. "We got tons." Nora lifted up a device.

"Oh I dunno, maybe the owner of _this_?" Freddie immediately recognized it. Suddenly, all his momentum dropped (or what was left of it) and he started stuttering, almost in a fit of shaking, too.

"W-Where did you get that?" the two girls started to stare at Freddie as he looked as if he was going to claw his hair out.

"Your mom," Sam snorted.

"Seriously Nora, that joke is getting way too old."

"No really," she cocked her head maniacally, "I got it from 'Mrs. Benson'."

No way.

"She's quite a nice lady, really." That's when Carly realized what it was.

It was the locator for Freddie's chip.

No.

"Ya know, this is all Freddie's fault," Sam sighed, picking at the floor. "It's not our fault he's the offspring of the worlds biggest crazy."

"Yeah, cause it's all _my_ fault my mom is insane," he scoffed.

A chicken banged on the glass, squawking loudly.

"Aww man! The chicken is back!" Carly cried. Sam just pushed herself against the wall and whined,

"Maurice? Chiz! Not it again!" Freddie followed suit and moaned, just as annoyed as everyone else. If there was one thing the iCarly gang did not miss, it was Maurice, the loud, obnoxious psycho-owned chicken. Well, as obnoxious and loud a chicken could get, but one could argue Maurice was even worse.

Of course, Maurice pecked at the glass-that's right, they were behind glass. Again. And no, not just any glass, as Freddie corrected, it was maxi-glass.

The gang promptly had no idea where they were, nor why. Well, of course, to be Nora's little 'Angels' again, but hadn't she learned?

"I'm hungry," Sam groaned, continuing to picking at the floor. She found a piece of gravel and flicked it at Freddie. Freddie, receiving it in the eye, cried out and hissed,

"Sam!" she just shrugged.

"I'm hungry _and_ bored!"

"Your always hungry," Carly said with nonchalance, leaning against a concrete wall. Sam just jeered,

"_You_ never stop preening her nails!" Evidently, Carly looked up from her manicure and hooted back,

"It's not my fault you care more about ham than your own hygiene!"

"Speaking of which, _I'm still hungry_!"

Freddie just sat back and groaned again.

Nora bounced down the stares, grinning from ear to ear. Sam barked at her, "I've never been so excited to see the devil. Where's my food." Nora just giggled,

"Silly Sam! I wouldn't let you go hungry my darling angels. Even though you have betrayed me, I know it was just that _Gibson_ boy and the _runt_ who taunted you with goodies!" she said the names in disgust. "But oh well, filthy people like those aren't around this time!"

The gang looked appalled to each other for a reasonable response. Carly just stood and shouted at her,

"Gibby is our friend! And how dare you talk about Guppy that way you... you..." she stuttered. "You...you..." after seeing that Carly wasn't going anywhere, Sam stood up and helped her into a sitting position, hidden behind the edge of the glass.

"Easy Carls..."

Carly continued, "You... you..." she popped her head above the ledge again and hollered. "Jerk!"

"Now now, that's no way to talk to me!" Nora scolded. "Maybe I should hold off on this," she raised a bag of delicious looking beef jerky, "for another hour or so." With that, she clambered up the unfamiliar stairs again-Sam's heart could almost be heard breaking with every step.

"Now you've done it!" Sam snarled, somewhat directing her tone towards Carly, "That beef jerky could be mine right now!" She punched the wall; it left a big enough dent for someone to fit their hand in.

"Stop being so derogatory, Sam!" Sam just snorted, but stopped.

"Where did _you_ learn big words?"

"Kyle." She said, a little pouty.

They slid down the wall, Freddie momentarily following and letting himself fall down the rough surfaced wall.

"Maybe it was fate." Carly sighed. Freddie and Sam just looked at her, but Sam was the one to scoff.

"Yeah, 'cause being locked up by a crazy chick, _again_, in a mysterious place, _again_, is _totally_ fate."

"Not being locked up!" Carly huffed, "That...you know...we get to spend some time together so you could maybe..."

"Apologize?" Sam finished for her. "_No way_! You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah! You and your little '_Oh my gosh! Daddy spoiling me again'_!" Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Carly yelled, "Well! I'm sorry that my dad is at least _remotely_ around to provide for me!"

Sam could only stare. A deadly stare at that. Those words struck home-Carly didn't know much about what happened to Sam's dad, but she thought Carly would know better than to throw those words at her. The expression that almost immediately clouded Carly's raged face-but really, only partially-said just that. Words were about to arise from her when Freddie interrupted, standing from his spot between them.

"Both of you! Grow up!" she turned to Sam, "Especially you!" Sam looked away and winced form the tone in his voice. She was already vulnerable from the wound that Carly opened, Freddie was just twisting the knife in deeper.

Freddie's hard face crippled, it was difficult for him to keep a stern face to either of them, really. They were best friends, after all...

"Best friends don't fight." He had said that before, too. In the midst of the biggest fight Carly and Sam had ever had, _Freddie_ stood up and took control responsibly, knocking some sense into both of their thick, stubborn heads. "Look, Sam... I understand that-...I understand. But that doesn't give you the right to say those things to Carly." Sam hated it when he sounded like that, it was like he was her parent or something. He turned to Carly,

"And you... Well, you wouldn't know." He turned away before he could spot Carly's confused and naive face-she really didn't know about male figures in Sam's life, but then again, Sam didn't know hers either, let alone much of Carly's... Freddie just spoke darkly, "And maybe you shouldn't know."

For the rest of the hour, the gang just sat there, breathing the musky taste of the building they were in. It was almost...familiar. Which was strange, because they didn't remember ever being somewhere like this.

When the awkward silence between them was about to turn deadly, as if on cue, Nora skipped down the stairs.

"Okie Doki! Your time is up! Here's you _precious meat_!" She waved the bag before sliding it through a slide compartment, much like last time, except this time Nora made it sure to be only one way.

"Where are we!" Freddie broke, though he was the only one really there that was able to keep their cool, he couldn't hold the question that they all had on the tip of their tongues forever. Nora looked at him sideways, in a confused, but sympathetic way.

"You mean... Well, I can't tell you. If you really wanted out, you would know."

What did she mean by _that_?

"Wait, only Carly got her phone taken away, what about ours?" Sam immediately regretted saying that out loud, but of course it didn't matter.

Nora held them up, face beaming, like a hand of cards.

Just like last time.

"Now, if you behave well, I'll feed you again in a few hours-"

"Nora! I can't believe you!"It was Carlys turn to snap, she stood and shouted, "You just kidnap people-which just _happens_ to be us, _twice_-and keep them in your house until they're rescued! You're such a b-" Carly slapped her hands over her mouth, retreating to her sitting position and scrunching up her legs closer to her body. She had never really sworn before, Spencer even scolded Sam when she said crap. She had been raised not to swear-and Carly complied, it made her feel icky, anyway.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your next president!" Nora just shouted at her. Carly just hollered back, stomping her foot as well as you could from a crouching/sitting position,

"WELL I'M THE VICE PRESIDENT!"

**((Kishigo: Did you guys like it? I felt I needed to write the next chapter for this story, sorry xD Oh, and yes, the other episodes happened-up till iLove You-so, just piece them in. Gah, I feel like Carly, having to write Nora makes me feel icky-that's probably why it seems so bad and annoying. Anyway, the reason I'm writing in brackets is because I feel as if I really need to shorten my authors notes xD Hahah, anyway, please, R&R! The more you review, the shorter it'll take for me to write the next chapter! :) Thanks guys! ~Barely Sane.))**

"Guess whaaat?" Nora chirped into the phone. "I got 'em!" The person on the other line just squealed, just as excited.

"Really? That's great! I'll be over tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter Alert

I'm so sorry for not updating this! I REALLY AM :( It's been so long!

Here, exams are coming up in a week, and go until June 21st 2012. I can PROMISE an update, the _weekend_ of June 22nd 2012. I hate leaving you guys hanging, though you can gorge on my other stories! Like, Harry Potter, iCarly, that kind of stuff… Again, sorry! D:


	8. Authors Note - Update Alert!

Hey guys!

So, remember when I was going to do weekly updates on that story? (Jily One-Shots)

Yeah, good times.

Well, I promise that come the New Year, I will be updating each and every one of my stories. Yep. That's right. I'm going to get up off my righteous ass and do something. Now, the new year may seem like a long time to do some writing, but I'm also entering the NaNoWriMo contest – if you don't know what that is, here's a basic outline: you (try to) write a 50,000 word novel from November 1st-30th, writing about 1,700 words a day. It's pretty fucking cool. I'm stoked, and I think any and everyone should at least give it a shot – it's all for fun, and rarely anyone ever completes it, but it really helps your experience with word count when writing fanfictions, or whatever other project you have going on.

And oh hey, does anyone like my new penname? XD

So, yes, also; I will be taking down some of my fanfictions. They're embarrassing, badly written, and my account has been discovered by some personal friends (heytharRhiannon) and I'd prefer if my younger writing days stayed shamefully in the depths of my computer.

tl;dr

Some fanfictions will be deleted off my account permanently, though I will be updating these stories listed come the New Year:

Jily One-Shots

iSaid Hello to You

Hey Granger

iNever Knew (Maybe…)

Who Are You (Big, big maybe…)

Alrighty, bye for now!

~Slytherfoot, out


	9. Ooops

So remember that one time I promised an update the weekend of June 22nd... 2012?

Yeah, well, guess that didn't happen.

Sadly, I don't know if I'm going to be able to continue this story, considering the writing style makes me cringe and I legitimately forget where I wanted to go with it... so yeah. I'm sorry guys, and it makes it even worse that this is my most reviewed story... krnkrejbgnkj ugh.

But you know, I think I'll be posting more with my 'Jily Oneshots,' (for the Potterheads) and a few Rose x Doctor fics (if you're into Doctor Who). Otherwise, I guess you can look out for my 'iSaid Hello to You' Seddie fic, though other than that I dunno if you'll be seeing anymore iCarly from me. :(

Other than that, not much more to report to you guys. Hope y'all have a fantastic year!

¬Slytherfoot


End file.
